The invention pertains to a device for the release of a product from a continuously circulating belt of a belt conveyor or of a double-belt machine, particularly of a double-belt press, in the region of a discharge drum which turns the belt. The drum is mounted on two oppositely positioned lateral bearing cradles and tilts in a horizontal plane in response to a linear movement of at least one of the two bearing cradles. A doctor blade extends perpendicular to the feed direction across the width of the belt and having a cutting edge positioned against the belt surface.
Release of products from a continuously circulating belt of a belt conveyor or on a double-belt machine in the region of a run-out drum with the help of a doctor blade is well known. In order to achieve a uniform and safe release of product from the belt over its entire width, the edge of the doctor blade must lie against the belt surface uniformly over its entire width, i.e. arranged parallel. This leads to problems in belts which can be displaced about a vertical pivoting axis perpendicular to their feed direction in a horizontal plane through a pivoting of the run-out drum since the distance of the edge of the doctor blade to the surface of the belt wound around the run-out drum changes over the width of the belt.
It is the object of the invention to create a device of the above named type, which ensures uniform release of product over its entire width even during a lateral displacement of the belt on the run-out drum.